Sete Pecados
by Chibi Haru e Natsu-chan
Summary: Elas parecem apenas menininhas normais e indefesas, mas logo, logo eles vão perceber que de indefesas elas não tem nada! [péssimo resumo, mas a fic eh boa n.n][rated T por precaução u.u]
1. Chapter 1

_**How can you see into my eyes  
**__**like open doors  
**__**leading you down into my core  
**__**where I've become so numb?  
**__**Without a soul  
**__**my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold,  
**__**until you find it there and lead it back home.  
**__Como você pode ver através de meus olhos  
__como portas abertas?  
__Conduzindo você até meu interior  
__onde eu me tornei tão entorpecida  
__Sem uma alma  
__Meu espirito dorme em algum lugar frio  
__até que você o encontre  
__e o leve de volta pra casa_

**Os sete pecados... **

-Só pode estar brincando!!

-Eu??? Por que justo eu??

-Não acredito nisso...

-Bem...combina comigo u.u

-Tente achar outra trouxa pra passar trote - sai andando.

-Isso vai ser divertido...

-Tô com fome...

-Você sempre tá com fome.

-Gula é um pecado muito feio...

Os sete se encaram...assustados.

-Gula...- todos a encaram como se ela tivesse alguma doença contagiosa.

_**(Wake me up.)  
**__**Wake me up inside.  
**__**(I can't wake up.)  
**__**Wake me up inside.  
**__**(Save me. )  
**__**Call my name and save me from the dark.  
**__**(Wake me up. )  
**__**Bid my blood to run.  
**__**(I can't wake up. )  
**__**Before I come undone.  
**__**(Save me. )  
**__**Save me from the nothing I've become.  
**__(acorde-me)  
__Acorde-me por dentro  
__(Eu não consigo acordar)  
__Acorde-me por dentro  
__(salve-me)  
__Me chame e salve-me da escuridão  
__(acorde-me)  
__Obrigue meu sangue a fluir  
__(eu não consigo acordar)  
__antes que eu me desfaça  
__(salve-me)  
__salve-me do nada que eu me tornei_

**Podem achar que não é verdade, mas eles sabem que se identificam com isso. **

-Não! É tudo meu!

-Seu ganancioso!!

-Ganância...

-CARA!! QUE SACO!! QUER QUE EU TE MATE???

-Que menina amorosa ¬¬

-Nossa...aquele cara é lindo - aponta - E aquele mais ainda - aponta outro - E aquele então - aponta outro - Nossa...aquele eu pegava.

-Qual deles você não pegava? ¬¬

-Eu tenho inveja daqueles olhos dela...

-Você tem inveja de tudo...é diferente...já devia ter percebido..

-Quer conhecer o inferno?

-Estando ao seu lado já é um inferno.

-Engraçado...pensei a mesma coisa de você.

-A inveja mata! – a outra sorri, um sorriso de gelar o fogo do inferno.

-E sabe...mata mesmo!

_**Now that I know what I'm without  
**__**you can't just leave me.  
**__**Breathe into me and make me real.  
**__**Bring me to life.  
**__Agora que eu sei o que eu não tenho  
__Você não pode simplesmente me deixar  
__Respire através de mim me faça real  
__Traga-me para a vida_

**Elas não queriam trabalhar juntas...não mesmo... **

-Por que eu ficaria com fracotes como vocês?

-Eu devia matar a todos...assim ficarei com o poder só pra mim.

-Eu tô com fomeeeeeeee!!

-Cala a boca!! Meu ouvido não é pinico!!

-Mas bem que parece... - ela retruca, com um sorriso cínico estampado no rosto.

-Quer perder os dentes?

-Ahh...aquele garoto não me deu bola...ah...que se dane...tem aquele ali - corre até outro garoto.

-Que menina galinha...

-Galinha não...isso tem outro nome...luxúria...

-Qual é o seu problema??

-...orgulho ferido.

_**(Wake me up.)  
**__**Wake me up inside.  
**__**(I can't wake up.)  
**__**Wake me up inside.  
**__**(Save me. )  
**__**Call my name and save me from the dark.  
**__**(Wake me up. )  
**__**Bid my blood to run.  
**__**(I can't wake up. )  
**__**Before I come undone.  
**__**(Save me. )  
**__**Save me from the nothing I've become.  
**__(acorde-me)  
__Acorde-me por dentro  
__(Eu não consigo acordar)  
__Acorde-me por dentro  
__(salve-me)  
__Me chame e salve-me da escuridão  
__(acorde-me)  
__Obrigue meu sangue a fluir  
__(eu não consigo acordar)  
__antes que eu me desfaça  
__(salve-me)  
__salve-me do nada que eu me tornei_

**Eles simplesmente não acreditaram quando as viram. **

-Essas meninas...são estranhas

-Elas são diferentes...tem algo a mais com elas.

-Tipo?

-Pecados...

-O que?? - os outros indagaram, mas o rapaz apenas se virou de costas e os ignorou, sumindo na escuridão.

-Ele é lindoooooo!! - aponta.

-Xii...se ferrou!!

-Calado...senão arranco sua língua fora ¬¬

-Ela não vai desgrudar de você...acostume-se...

-Posso comer Luxúria??

-Gula!...essa pirralha - se afastando, assustado.

-Eu vou comer você todo...não vai sobrar nem mesmo osso - ela se aproxima, lambendo os lábios, morta de fome.

_**Frozen inside without your touch,  
**__**without your love, darling.  
**__**Only you are the life among the dead.  
**__Congelada por dentro  
__sem o seu toque  
__sem o amor, querido  
__só você é a vida entre os mortos_

**Aos poucos...elas vão se ajeitando**.

-Que preguiçaaaaaa!

-Que pecadora ¬¬

-Falou a diferente ¬¬

-Ela é pior.

-Não é não. Ela fica quieta...você é diferente.

-Vai pro inferno.

-Sem contar que é um amor de menina - irônica.

-Eu não vou deixar você pegar as minhas coisas! São minhas! Você tem inveja de mim!

Ela se aproxima dele, o segurando pelo colarinho, com um olhar assassino.

-Ai que está o problema querido...eu sou a inveja!

-Tenho orgulho de mim!

-Claro...você é o orgulho...devia ter mesmo u.u

-Você adora ser estraga prazeres em? ¬¬

-Somente sou sincera... - se espreguiçando.

-Esse olho...o que há nele? Por que ela nunca o mostra?

-Não vai querer ver...

-Eu quero...

-Tem medo da dor?

-...não.

-Então...boa sorte...só não diga que eu não avisei.

_**All of this time  
**__**I can't believe I couldn't see  
**__**Kept in the dark  
**__**but you were there in front of me  
**__**I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems.  
**__**I've got to open my eyes to everything.  
**__**Without a thought  
**__**Without a voice  
**__**Without a soul  
**__**Don't let me die here/ There must be something more.  
**__**Bring me to life.  
**__Todo esse tempo  
__Eu não posso acreditar que eu não pude ver  
__Me mantive no escuro mas você estava lá na minha  
__frente  
__Eu tenho dormido há 1000 anos  
__parece que eu tenho que abrir meus olhos para tudo  
__Sem um pensamento  
__Sem uma voz  
__sem uma alma  
__Não me deixe morrer aqui/ deve haver algo a mais  
__Traga-me para a vida_

**E mesmo depois de tudo...eles ainda as amaram...mesmo com seus pecados... **

-Ele tem problema...só pode!

-Sabe...quando você fala isso acaba dizendo que você não presta.

-E é exatamente por isso que eu disse.

-Eu não quero machucá-lo...não vou fazê-lo feliz...

-Nenhuma de nós vai trazer felicidade a alguém...isso é praticamente uma regra...

-Mas eu não quero viver sozinha.

-Uau...isso é uma coisa que não se vê todo dia...Ira querendo alguém...uau!

-Não me amole Inveja...não me amole!

-Não posso mais dizer verdades?

-Guarde-as somente pra você! - ela encara a outra, com os olhos brilhando, assassinos.

-Não acredito que quero compartilhar as coisas com alguém...isso só pode ser um sonho - ele assenta-se na cama, encarando as próprias mãos, sem saber o que fazer.

-Ei!! Luxúria...olha aquele rapaz ali...ele tá te dando bola!

-Ah...não quero saber dele.

-OO que??????????? Luxúria recusou um homem??? Você tá doente???

-Não...eu só...não consigo tirá-lo da minha cabeça...não quero ninguém mais...só quero ele.

-Então é bom se esforçar...porque ele não quer alguém como você.

-Uau...você sabe como pisotear o ego de uma mulher em Orgulho?

-Só o ego de vocês...o meu está intacto.

-Devia começar a abrir os olhos e parar de ser assim...todas estão mudando...mude você também.

-Pra que?

-Pra não ficar sozinha nessa... - ela se afasta, deixando a outra pensativa.

_**(Wake me up.)  
**__**Wake me up inside.  
**__**(I can't wake up.)  
**__**Wake me up inside.  
**__**(Save me. )  
**__**Call my name and save me from the dark.  
**__**(Wake me up. )  
**__**Bid my blood to run.  
**__**(I can't wake up. )  
**__**Before I come undone.  
**__**(Save me. )  
**__**Save me from the nothing I've become.  
**__(acorde-me)  
__Acorde-me por dentro  
__(Eu não consigo acordar)  
__Acorde-me por dentro  
__(salve-me)  
__Me chame e salve-me da escuridão  
__(acorde-me)  
__Obrigue meu sangue a fluir  
__(eu não consigo acordar)  
__antes que eu me desfaça  
__(salve-me)  
__salve-me do nada que eu me tornei_

**Até que chega a hora...de admitirem o que sentem. **

-Eu...eu mudei...não sou mais aquela menina que perseguia todos os homens...eu quero só você...é difícil de acreditar?

-Eu quero acreditar...mas o que você fez...não ajuda em nada.

-Olha...eu tô aqui...pra pisar no meu orgulho...então é bom você me escutar porque não vou falar duas vezes!

-Sou todo ouvidos, gatinha.

-Gulaaa...toma...comprei doce pra gente...

-Não, obrigada...estou sem fome.

-COMO É QUE É?????????

-Será que devo falar com ele? - ignorando os berros da amiga.

-Eu acho...você mudou...ele deve te dar uma chance...

-Eu não mereço isso...não mereço nem viver...

-Só por causa "daquilo"?

-"Aquilo" é minha passagem pra longe –a menina abaixa a cabeça, desapontada consigo mesma.

-Você consegue mudar isso...já conseguiu mudar o bastante para admitir o que estava errada...é forte o bastante para mudar...estou orgulhosa de você...

A outra encara a amiga surpresa. Não era todo dia que a Orgulho falava isso para alguém...não mesmo.

-Você está passando bem??

-Hum...digamos que...eu estou melhorando... –ela abre um largo sorriso e se levanta, deixando a amiga sozinha.

-Eu te amo –ela sussurra, bem baixo.

-Que?

-Eu te amo... –ela continua sussurrando.

-Fala com a boca caramba!!!

-EU TE AMO!!! –ela berra e sai correndo.

_**All of this time  
**__**I can't believe I couldn't see  
**__**Kept in the dark  
**__**but you were there in front of me  
**__**I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems.  
**__**I've got to open my eyes to everything.  
**__**Without a thought  
**__**Without a voice  
**__**Without a soul  
**__**Don't let me die here/ There must be something more.  
**__**Bring me to life.  
**__Todo esse tempo  
__Eu não posso acreditar que eu não pude ver  
__Me mantive no escuro mas você estava lá na minha  
__frente  
__Eu tenho dormido há 1000 anos  
__parece que eu tenho que abrir meus olhos para tudo  
__Sem um pensamento  
__Sem uma voz  
__sem uma alma  
__Não me deixe morrer aqui/ deve haver algo a mais  
__Traga-me para a vida_

**E finalmente...elas mudam...**

-Olha...que menina bonita não é?

-É verdade –ela sorri.

-Não sente inveja dela?

-Por que sentiria? Você me ama do jeito que eu sou e não pelo o que eu sou.

-Nossa...nunca imaginei que te veria assim um dia Ira...

-Por favor...não me chame assim...

-Desculpe...você sabe...é o costume...

-Ela é mais bonita...u.u

-O que???? Pisou no seu orgulho assim?? Tão fácil??

-Por que a surpresa?

-Nada...nada não.

-Eu jamais te trairia...

-E sabe...por incrível que pareça eu...acredito em você.

_**(Wake me up.)  
**__**Wake me up inside.  
**__**(I can't wake up.)  
**__**Wake me up inside.  
**__**(Save me. )  
**__**Call my name and save me from the dark.  
**__**(Wake me up. )  
**__**Bid my blood to run.  
**__**(I can't wake up. )  
**__**Before I come undone.  
**__**(Save me. )  
**__**Save me from the nothing I've become.  
**__(acorde-me)  
__Acorde-me por dentro  
__(Eu não consigo acordar)  
__Acorde-me por dentro  
__(salve-me)  
__Me chame e salve-me da escuridão  
__(acorde-me)  
__Obrigue meu sangue a fluir  
__(eu não consigo acordar)  
__antes que eu me desfaça  
__(salve-me)  
__salve-me do nada que eu me tornei_

**E mesmo depois de tudo...elas continuaram sendo...as melhores amigas...**

_**Bring me to life.  
**__**I've been living a lie/There's nothing inside.  
**__**Bring me to life.  
**__Traga-me para a vida  
__Eu tenho vivido uma mentira, não há nada dentro  
__Traga-me para a vida_

* * *

**_Em breve, mais uma fic de Haru e Kyrara...e so um avisosinho...só porque tem essas partes no trailer, não quer dizer que todas apareçam exatamente desse jeito ok? É igual trailer de cinema, sempre tem partes ou falas extras n.n_**

**_Rated T por precaução n.n_**

**_deixem reviews e animem essas duas autoras carentess heuehueheuheuhe_**

**_kissus e ate o primeiro cap n.n_**

**_Haru e Kyrara_**


	2. Chapter 2

A manhã estava calma, calma até demais. Uma jovem garota, estava deitada no chão, desacordada, usava um sobretudo negro e segurava um pedaço de metal nas mãos. Parecia tranqüila, adormecida. Foi quando duas senhoras apareceram e observaram a cena com pena.

**Senhora**: A meu Deus...o que há com os jovens de hoje?

**Senhora 2**: É assim mesmo...saem a noite para a farra e nem voltam pra casa. Vivem arranjando briga.

As vozes acabam acordando a morena. Os olhos lilases demonstravam uma profunda tristeza, os cabelos levemente compridos, ultrapassando os ombros, escuros, bagunçados. Ela se levantou, parecendo meio bamba, não tinha ferimentos, só estava um pouco suja. Sempre que brigava ficava assim, suja, mas inteira. Não entendia isso.

**Menina** Ah! Calem a boca suas coroas! Ficam dando palpite no que não é da sua conta! Velhas idiotas! - ela diz, pegando o pedaço de ferro e andando pelas ruas em direção a um colégio, deixando as senhoras, assustadas com sua grosseria.

**P. Hotarubi**: _"Não preciso ser educada...elas mereceram..."_ - pensava a morena, com a consciência limpa. 

**Voz**: Ora, ora, ora...Asakura...a quanto tempo...

**Menina**: Não me amola Marrison! - ela diz, já cortando o rapaz loiro que vinha aborrecê-la.

**Menino**: Ué...acordou de mal-humor foi? Ah...me esqueci que você tá sempre mal-humorada! - ele dizia, com um sorriso convencido que irritava muito.

**Menina**: Marrison! Por que não vai dar uma volta em? Paparicar algumas meninas, ser paparicado...essas coisas que as pessoas fúteis fazem.

**Menino**: Hum...prefiro te paparicar se é que você me entende! - ele sorri, sarcástico.

A menina fez um gesto obsceno e se afastou. Jonnhy Marrison era o nome daquele moleque irritante. Poderia até ser o rapaz mais bonito do colégio, seus cabelos loiros, levemente compridos, chegando nos ombros, lisos e bagunçados, os olhos cor de safira, o corpo bem modelado e um rosto perfeito. Mas ela não sabia como as garotas o suportavam. Ele era...um saco, idiota, mulherengo! Resumidamente...o tipo que ela mais detestava.

**Jonnhy**: É Hotarubi...sempre fugindo de mim não é? Coisas que os delinqüentes fazem?

A bela morena o encarou, assassina.

**Hotarubi:** O que eu faço ou não, não te interessa. Vai cuidar da sua vida medíocre e me deixa em paz!

Mal-humorada, ela sai dali, entrando no colégio.

**Voz**: Xiii...já foi amolar ela Jonnhy? - perguntou um rapaz muito bonito de cabelos escuros, arrepiados e olhos cor de chocolate.

**Jonnhy**: Sabe que não resisto Tobi...- retruca o loiro, com um sorriso galanteador no rosto.

**Tobi**: Vem...vamos entrar...mas e a sua irmã em? Ela vem hoje depois da aula? - sorriso malicioso.

**Jonnhy**: Você não desiste dela em? ¬¬

**Tobi**: Ué...ela é a maior gata! Mas é difícil de conquistar, isso é!

**Jonnhy**: Ela não vem hoje. Tá viajando. Volta semana que vem...por ai.

**Tobi**: A...aposto que ela deve tá morrendo de saudades de mim! - ele diz, se gabando.

**Jonnhy**: Nossa...como você é convencido ¬¬

**Tobi**: Não pode falar nada...você quem me ensinou a ser assim!

**Jonnhy**: Tem razão! - ele faz uma cara de pensativa - Mas não sei se sinto orgulho disso!

**Voz**: Marrison!

**Jonnhy e Tobi**: Hã? – os dois se viram, era Mayara, uma garota da sala deles que vivia no pé do loiro. Era muito bonita, mas por algum motivo, Jonnhy não gostava dela. Tobi também não entendia. A menina era bonita, gente boa, rica e o loiro nem dava bola, se bem que...o moreno não se lembrava de nenhuma menina que o amigo já havia ficado, se é que ele já havia ficado com alguém.

**Jonnhy**: O que foi May? - ele pergunta, revirando os olhos.

**Mayara**: Estava com saudades de você! Não te vi nenhum dia durante as férias. - ela faz bico.

**P. Jonnhy**: _"Graças a Deus"_ - pensa o rapaz, cerrando os olhos. 

**Jonnhy**: É uma pena mesmo...também estava com saudades... - mente.

**Mayara**: S-Sério?? Ahh!! Que bom! - ela se aproxima dele, sussurrando em seu ouvido - Então...que tal a gente se ver depois da aula? Minha casa está vazia durante a tarde... - ela diz, com uma voz sensual.

**Jonnhy**: Hum...que tentador...mas não vai dar...já estou no terceiro ano...tenho que sair para procurar emprego.

A menina ficou aborrecida. Ou ele era gay, ou tinha medo dela, ou era muito enrolado.

**Mayara**: Ah...que pena...quem sabe outro dia né? - ela pergunta, esperançosa.

**Jonnhy**: Pois é...quem sabe... - o loiro da de ombros, entrando no colégio, deixando Tobi e Mayara a sós.

**Mayara**: Droga! Ele nunca me dá bola! O que eu tenho de errado Tobi? - ela se vira, encarando o moreno.

**Tobi**: Nossa...você não tem nada de errado...ele que é cego! - encarando-a de cima a baixo, fazendo a garota sorrir e se aproximar dele, sedutora.

**Mayara**: Mas...já vi que você é direto...que tal passar lá em casa depois da aula...você sabe...pra gente ficar a sós... - ela diz, enquanto brincava com a gravata do uniforme dele.

**Tobi**: Xiii...nem rola May! Não posso trair a linda, perfeita, maravilhosa...

**Mayara**: Tá falando da Marrison? A irmã do Jonnhy? - ela fecha a cara.

**Tobi**: Ela mesmo...aquela deusa linda... - ele diz, sonhando.

**Mayara**: Aff! - ela se afasta dele - Não sei o que você e os outros rapazes vêem nela!

**Tobi**: Além de uma beleza muito superior a sua? - ele retruca, deixando a garota ofendida. Gostava de Mayara, mas ninguém tirava o lugar de Phoebe(lê-se Fibi). Eles nem ao menos eram namorados. Mas ele sempre dizia que Phoebe seria dele, custe o que custar!

**Mayara**: Você e o Jonnhy! Ah!! Vocês me pagam!! - ela sai, mal-humorada, batendo os pés.

**Tobi**: Ii...que menina esquentada - diz Tobi, coçando a cabeça, antes de resolver ir atrás de Jonnhy, entrando no colégio também.

**Voz**: Asakura!

Hotarubi se virou, mas logo continuou seu caminho, ignorando o rapaz.

**Voz**: Asakura! O que foi? - ele a alcança.

**Hotarubi**: Já disse Marrison! Fique longe de mim!

**Jonnhy**: Não dá...te irritar é meu passatempo favorito! - ele ri.

**Hotarubi**: Te matar vai ser o meu daqui a pouco, então não me amole!!!

**Jonnhy**: Mataria seu futuro marido? - ele brinca, se fingindo de ofendido.

**Hotarubi**: Marido?? De onde tirou isso?? Tá achando que bebi o suficiente pra pensar uma idiotice dessas?!

**Jonnhy**: Não é idiotice! Estou falando a verdade! Um dia iremos nos casar! – ele dizia, enquanto se aproximava da morena, que, a cada passo que ele dava pra frente, ela dava um pra trás.

**Hotarubi**: Não viaja Marrison!

**Jonnhy**: Hum...Hotarubi Marrison...é...soa bem!

**Hotarubi**: Nem morta me caso com você!!

**Jonnhy**: E por que não? Sou bonito, gente boa, gostoso...

**Hotarubi**: Convencido, ego inflado, arrogante, metido a besta!

**Jonnhy**: Nossa...muitas qualidades não?

**Hotarubi**: Até demais!

**Jonnhy**: E outra...você é Phoebe vão se ver sempre!

**Hotarubi**: Eu odeio ela! E você sabe disso!

**Jonnhy**: Odeia por que? Só porque muitos meninos a acham muito mais bonita que você?

**Hotarubi**: Até parece que eu odiaria alguém por essa motivo idiota!

**Jonnhy**: Hum...você é mulher...mulher tem dessas coisas...

**Hotarubi**: Não! Eu não sou assim cérebro de minhoca!

**Jonnhy: **Mas...tem uma coisa que eu não entendo - ele dizia, enquanto se aproximava mais ainda dela - Por que a odeia se nunca se falaram antes?

**Hotarubi**: Os olhares assassinos que ela me dá já é um motivo grande para eu odiá-la.

**Jonnhy**: Ai que está o problema...ela só tem aquele olhar...me olha daquele jeito o tempo todo. - dando de ombros.

**Hotarubi**: Devo imaginar o por que? - cínica.

**Jonnhy**: É por isso que eu gosto tanto de você...adoro seu humor negro - ele a prende contra a parede, a encarando firmemente nos olhos. - Você vai ser minha... - ele levanta o rosto dela, delicadamente, aproximando os lábios devagar dos dela, quando...

**Voz**: JONNHY!!!

Hotarubi abaixa a cabeça, muito corada, enquanto Jonnhy apenas virou o rosto, observando a próxima vítima da forca.

**Jonnhy**: Ah...tinha que ser você Kieharu... - diz o loiro, se afastando da morena.

**Kieharu**: Ei!! Que história é essa de ficar dando em cima da minha garota?! - o belo moreno de cabelos bagunçados e penetrantes olhos azuis claros pergunta, cruzando os braços, com um semblante sério. (pra quem quiser...temos uma imagem dele n.n)

**Jonnhy**: Ué...todas as garotas da escola são suas? - retruca o loiro, com um ar de divertido.

**Kieharu**: Claro! Então...não ouse tocá-las! - ele diz, se aproximando dele, ameaçador. Hotarubi estava tão assustada com o que Jonnhy havia tentado fazer que nem ao menos reparou quando os dois trocaram algumas palavras em sussurros.

**Kieharu**: Entendeu Marrison?? Cai fora!!

**Jonnhy**: Tá...tá bom! Já fui... - ele diz, saindo dali, andando, todo calmo.

**Kieharu**: E então...a Asakura está sendo atacada por pervertidos no meio do corredor...interessante - ele diz, rindo, sarcástico.

**Hotarubi**: Guarde suas brincadeiras pra você Kieharu!! - ela fica envergonhada, continuando seu caminho.

O moreno apenas a observa, com um sorrisinho cínico estampado no rosto. Ela não sabia nenhum pouco sobre o que ele e Jonnhy tramavam, e realmente, ele esperava que ela não descobrisse nunca.

* * *

Hotarubi fora andando pelos corredores sem nem ao menos prestar um pouco de atenção por onde ia. Estava ocupada demais pensando que quase fora beijada pelo loiro mais desejado da escola. Mas...por que ela? Por que justo ela?? Tinha mil garotas mais bonitas que ela naquela escola...só podia mesmo ser uma brincadeira de muito mal gosto mesmo. Desejou poder bater nele com toda a força que tinha, mas sabia que o rapaz era forte. O mais forte da escola, e não seria hoje nem nunca que ela ia caçar briga com ele. 

Como não estava nenhum pouco afim de assistir aula, deu uma escapulida do colégio e fora para o parque, descansar um pouco.

* * *

Na sala de Kieharu e Jonnhy.

**Kieharu**: É Marrison...fica brincando assim que depois eu nem consigo te salvar mais.

**Jonnhy**: Você sabe que eu adoro me arriscar...- ele sorri de canto.

**Kieharu: **É...fica assim mesmo, quando ela descobrir de corta em mil pedacinhos!

**Jonnhy**: Sabe que ela pode fazer isso quantas vezes quiser que não vai ter problema nenhum.

**Kieharu**: Hum...tem razão...mas ela estranharia muito.

**Jonnhy**: Problema dela...e sabe...a Asakura não pode achar ruim...afinal...ela também faz parte.

**Kieharu**: Tem razão...me esqueci desse detalhe.

O assunto morreu quando o professor chegara e imediatamente começara a explicar a matéria.

* * *

No parque. 

Hotarubi estava quieta, deitada debaixo de uma árvore sentindo a brisa fresca acariciando seu rosto. Os olhos fechados. Estava bem relaxada.

Mas sua mente vagava, e seu alvo principal...era Kieharu.

Ela nunca se sentira atraída por algum homem, mas ele...ele era outra história, mas sabia que nunca teria chances. E mesmo que tivesse talvez nem aproveitaria. Ele era muito mulherengo, se ficasse com ela de manhã, a tarde ficaria com outra e a noite com mais outra ainda. Era impressionante. Ele queria todas as mulheres para si. Chegava até a se assustar com isso. Mas...tinha outra coisa a incomodando. Jonnhy Marrison. Achava ele estranho, não sabia se podia confiar nele. Ficou muito surpresa quando viu que ele tentaria beijá-la. Nunca o vira ficar com ninguém. Sequer o via fora da escola. Parecia até que viviam em mundos diferentes. Ela via Tobi e Kieharu, mas ele...nunca. As vezes via Phoebe, mas nunca falara com ela, pois a morena tinha um olhar de gelar até o fogo do inferno. Podiam ser irmãos, mas não tinham nada a ver.

Abriu os olhos e observou o céu azul entre as folhas da árvore. Quem dera se pudesse ficar ali o tempo todo, sem se preocupar com mais nada. Mas era apenas um sonho.

**Hotarubi**: Sonhos são bons...mas não são realidade... - ela murmura e levanta a mão, para tampar o sol que batia em seu rosto, até que...reparou num símbolo que havia na palma. Ela nunca vira aquilo. Observou direito. Era um dragão serpente, envolta de uma estrela de seis pontas...que coisa esquisita. Não se lembrava de ter tatuado ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Esfregou as mãos na esperança de limpá-la, mas sem sucesso. Não saia mesmo.

**Hotarubi**: Que porcaria é essa? - ela assenta-se, aborrecida, foi quando escutou uma voz.

**Voz**: Por que a preocupação, querida?

Ela olhou em volta, em estado de alerta, mas não encontrou ninguém.

**Hotarubi**: Quem está ai?

**Voz**: Aqui em cima!

Ela olhou para cima, e assentada num galho de árvore estava uma menina morena, cabelos ondulados, muito negros, e muito bonita, pele pálida, rosto angelical, olhos amendoados, num azul acinzantado, mas o olho esquerdo estava tampado por um tapa-olho. Era muito bonita. A jovem pulou, caindo ao lado de Hotarubi, a encarando.

**Menina**: Não devia se preocupar com coisas assim. - ela segura a mão da morena, observando a marca. - Tenho uma marca igual.

**Hotarubi**: Aé? Aonde? - desconfiada que a menina poderia ser apenas outra louca.

**Menina**: Aqui - ela aponta o olho tampado - Te mostraria com prazer, mas não posso fazer isso. Eu tenho um dom sabe? Um dom muito útil.

**Hotarubi**: E o que é? - perguntou Hotarubi, curiosa. A menina sorriu, um sorriso maligno e a encarou.

**Menina**: Posso fazer você ver os seus piores pesadelos...e sentir na própria pele o seu maior medo.

Hotarubi a encarou. Ela não parecia, nem de longe, estar brincando. Seu sangue gelou. Como poderia existir alguém daquele jeito?? Ela não era humana, tinha certeza disso. Se levantou rapidamente, encarando a jovem.

**Hotarubi**: Quem é você? Ou melhor...o que é você??

**Menina**: Hum...boas perguntas... - a menina também se levanta, limpando a calça que usava - Meu nome é Sayako...o que eu sou? Bem...isso é um mistério, até mesmo pra mim. Mas não precisa ter medo - ela se aproxima - Somos iguais...por que está assustada?

Hotarubi estava pálida, mais do que o normal. Como assim "somos iguais"? Ela não era daquele jeito. Não tinha nenhum dom! Não era...esquisita!

**Hotarubi**: Não...não somos iguais...você é louca! Me deixa em paz!

**Sayako**: Por que está tão nervosa...Aé...desculpe...me esqueci que você é a...Ira... - ela abre um largo sorriso, era possível ver a maldade escondida em si refletida em seu olho. Ficou com medo, muito medo, pela primeira vez na vida, desejou ter algum lugar para onde fugir.

**Sayako**: Ué...o que eu disse de errado? – ela pergunta, coçando a cabeça enquanto observava Hotarubi correr para longe sem ao menos entender sua reação.

**Voz**: Ora...você é muito direta...Orgulho... - diz uma outra menina, que estava deitada encostada na árvore. Os cabelos igualmente negros, lisos e escorridos, como se tivesse molhados, os olhos também negros, gélidos e cruéis. Uma pele tão alva que parecia feita de neve, e com uma aparência gelada. Ela espreguiçou-se toda, sonolenta.

**Sayako**: Queria que eu fosse devagar como você? Indolência...- murmurou a outra, com um sorriso cínico estampado no rosto.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Haru:** Weee!! Espero que gostem do primeiro cap!! \o/

**Kyrara:** Agora vamos as reviews!

**Prisma159:** Haru: Caso tenha esquecido...vou te falar de novo os sete pecados n.n  
Kyrara: Ira, Inveja, Indolência, Ganância, Luxúria, Gula e Orgulho \o\  
Haru: Ahh que bom que gostou de falar comigo...pq eu tbm adorei falar com você n.n

**Fabinho Uchiha:** Haru: Meu Deus...eu achei que você tava brincando quando disse que queria ler o.o  
Kyrara: Eu tbm  
Haru: Mas que bom que falou sério n.n  
Kyrara: Ficamos felizes Binho  
haru: wiii...e que bom que gostou do jeito que a gente escreve n.n  
Kyrara: Valeu mesmoo!

deixem reviews...onegai...não custa nada...não é?

beijos...

haru e Kyrara


	3. Chapter 3

No dia seguinte. Hotarubi acordou sobressaltada. Tivera um pesadelo. Com aquelas duas meninas. Por mais estranho que pareça, ela acreditou numa parte. Mas ainda não conseguia entender que raios de marca era aquela.

Levantou-se da cama, tomou um banho e foi para a escola.

Dessa vez até assistiria a aula, mas com certeza não prestaria atenção. Estava perdida em mil pensamentos que invadiam sua mente.

Vagava pelo pátio da escola, sem nem ao menos prestar atenção aonde ia, foi quando alguém a puxou pelo braço.

**Voz**: Ei! Resolveu me ignorar agora? - ela o encarou. Era Jonnhy. Pronto para atormentá-la mais um dia inteiro. Se soltou das mãos dele e o encarou, nervosa.

**Hotarubi**: Está achando o que Marrison?? Que pode me tocar sempre que quiser??

**Jonnhy**: Ora...se um dia vamos nos casar, não tem problema algum...

**Hotarubi**: Nunca vamos nos casar! Enfia isso dentro da sua cabeça!

**Jonnhy**: Tá achando que eu desisto fácil, Asakura? - ele pergunta, desafiando-a com os olhos.

**Hotarubi**: Não...sei o quanto você é persistente, mas...ainda sim, vou fazer você desistir de mim! - ela se vira, sem dar bola para o rapaz e vai embora.

**P. Jonnhy**: _"Hunf...por enquanto consegue me evitar...mas logo, logo vai começar a correr atrás de mim...não vou desistir...eu quero ver você sofrer...por mim"_ - ele pensava, um sorriso de canto estampado no rosto, a observando de longe.

* * *

**Menina:** Será que a gente consegue fazer ela acreditar na gente? 

**Menina 2**: Hum...se você não for tão direta dessa vez? - ela diz, se espreguiçando.

**Menina**: Caramba...Kairi...você é muito preguiçosa...- diz a outra, fazendo bico.

**Kairi**: Me deixa Sayako! Tô cansada.

**Sayako**: Nossaaa...deve ser por isso que você é a Indolência...

**Kairi**: E agora eu entendo porque é a Orgulho.

**Sayako**: Então me deixa...eu vou trazer a Ira para o nosso lado...Ganância e Inveja são devagares demais.

**Kairi**: Ah...a Inveja não disse que queria fazer ela sofrer? - coçando os olhos, com sono.

**Sayako**: A Inveja sempre quer fazer os outros sofrerem...ela me lembra a Ira de vez em quando.

**Kairi**: E quanto Gula e Luxúria?

**Sayako**: Hum...depois teremos que achá-las...a Luxúria deve ser fácil de achar...é só olhar em bordeis...

**Kairi**: Tem razão...e a Gula é só olhar aonde tem comida uu

**Sayako**: Sim...mas agora nossa prioridade é a Ira.

**Kairi**: Bem...então vai lá...não é você que sempre tem planos perfeitos? ¬¬

**Sayako**: Eu te odeio.

**Kairi**: Eu sei uu

Sayako desce da árvore, e já usava o uniforme da escola. Entrou sem problemas e foi a procura de Hotarubi pelos corredores, mas o que encontrou foi Kieharu e Jonnhy.

**Jonnhy**: Sayako...o que faz aqui? Que eu me lembre...você estuda em outra escola. - fingindo pensativo.

**Sayako**: Vai para o inferno Marrison. - ela o encara, friamente - Vocês demoram demais...é uma coisa tão simples.

**Kieharu**: Se é tão simples por que você mesma não dá um jeito?

**Sayako**: E o que acha que vim fazer aqui? - colocando as mãos na cintura.

**Jonnhy**: Nos amolar?

**Sayako**: Ahh...mas é claro que eu perderia meu tempo amolando duas mulas que nem ao menos conseguem conversar com uma piveta!

**Jonnhy**: A piveta é mais velha que você, caso não saiba.

**Sayako**: Vai pro inferno - ela o fuzila com um olhar assustador e entra na sala, rondando os olhos a procura de Hotarubi. Esta, estava assentada na janela observando os raios do sol entrarem sobre a sala, aparentava estar pensativa com o olhar distante e intrigado.

A garota anda pela sala e seguiu em direção a mesa da morena, que nem ao menos percebeu sua presença, e continuou a observar o tempo lá fora.

Sayako chegou pelas suas costas e cochichou em seus ouvidos

**Sayako**: Esta bem desatenta hoje em...Ira.

Hotarubi se arrepiou toda saindo de seu transe e se virando para trás, meio dura, como se fosse uma ladra e o policial a tivesse achado. Reconhecia aquela voz.

**Hotarubi**: V-você aqui de novo...o que veio fazer aqui?- ela estava pálida como um papel.

**Sayako**: Bem...estou na escola e resolvi dar uma passadinha na sua sala - ela sorri sarcástica - Mas...não é pra isso...estou aqui pra fazer você, de uma vez por todas, acreditar que você é uma de nós...não vou desistir fácil Ira...me encontre no final da aula debaixo das cerejeiras...e se você não for...pode ter certeza que quem vai ser a Ira, sou eu - provocou.

Se afastou rapidamente, dirigindo-se a porta enquanto observava o olhar amendrontador da morena sobre ela.

**P. Sayako**: _"Dessa vez você acreditará em min por bem ou por mal...não vou deixar você pisar em meu orgulho...e quanto mais me apego a uma coisa mais difícil é deu soltar, meu orgulho não deixa_"

Ela saiu da sala olhando fervorosamente sobre os alunos que passavam sobre ela com um sorriso cínico estampado no rosto.

* * *

No final da aula, como fora combinado, Hotarubi a esperava sobre as cerejeiras debaixo de seus galhos 

**P. Hotarubi**: "O que será que aquele mostro esta pensando em fazer? Se pensa que ela vai mudar minha cabeça e o que eu penso sobre isso...esta muito enganada...mas...uma coisa me intriga...por que..."

**Sayako**: Fico feliz que tenha vindo...assim guardo minhas energias - Hotarubi roda o lugar mas não consegue enxergar ninguém a sua volta. - Aqui sua boba - ela aparece em sua frente sorrindo para a morena irônica. - Bem...vamos logo ao que interessa.

**Hotarubi**: O que você quer? Fala logo! - cruzando os braços.

**Sayako**: Nossa...está com pressa por acaso? - a outra retruca.

**Hotarubi**: Não gosto de perder meu tempo com porcaria...

**Sayako**: Também não, mas tenho que conversar com você não é? - a outra retruca, com um sorriso cínico estampado no rosto.

**Hotarubi**: Tá...fala logo!

**Sayako**: Primeiro quero saber...já tentou...se matar? - ela diz, enquanto olhava as próprias unhas.

**Hotarubi**: Bem...eu sempre achei estranho...sempre que brigo...fico inteira...só suja.

**Sayako**: Hum...- ela se aproxima de Hotarubi e puxa o braço dela, pegando uma faca em seu bolso - Não vai doer nada.

**Hotarubi**: AHHH!! ME SOLTA SUA LOUCA!! O QUE PENSA QUE TÁ FAZENDO?? - desesperada, tentando se soltar.

**Sayako**: Quem sabe se acalmasse...eu poderia mostrar? - ela pergunta, arqueando uma sobrancelha, cortando o pulso dela.

Hotarubi se assustou, ao ver que, o sangue havia saído, mas em seguida, o ferimento já havia cicatrizado. Sayako passou a mão por cima e a cicatriz some.

**Sayako**: Viu? Não doeu nada. - ela solta o braço dela, e guarda a faca suja no bolso.

A morena observava o próprio pulso, sem acreditar no que via. Aquilo não era possível...não...não mesmo.

**Sayako**: Eu te disse...mas você não acreditou em mim - se apoiando em uma parede e a encarando com um olhar predatório e calculista - Você não vai morrer...não importa quantas vezes eu te corte...você não morre...por que acha que em toda briga você sai somente suja?

**Hotarubi**: ...se é isso que você queria me mostrar, já mostrou! - ela se vira para ir embora, mas sente seu braço sendo segurado.

**Sayako**: Eu não acabei...enquanto você não se der conta de que também não é humana eu não vou parar de te aborrecer.

**Hotarubi**: Então o que sou? - ela encara a outra, com os olhos cerrados.

**Sayako**: Se eu contar...não acreditaria.

**Hotarubi**: Tente. - ela dá de ombros.

**Sayako**: Certo...não estamos vivas se isso te interessa...- ela começa, mas é interrompida.

**Hotarubi**: Como não estamos vivas se estamos aqui???!!! - a cada minuto que passava, Hotarubi achava que aquela menina era completamente louca, mas...por mais estranho que fosse...ela começava a acreditar nas palavras dela.

**Sayako**: Não me pergunte tudo...quem dera se tivesse essa resposta, mas sei que estamos mortas...eu lembro de quando morri...todas nós temos esse símbolo - ela aponta para o olho coberto - E todas nós temos um dom...e não morremos...já estamos mortas...

**Hotarubi**: Mas eu não morri...não lembro de nada disso.

A morena se aproxima mais de Hotarubi.

**Sayako**: Deve ter morrido quando criança...ou quando bebê...não tem outra explicação...você é uma de nós...eu consigo sentir.

**Hotarubi**: Impossível...você deve estar me confundindo.

**Sayako**: Não estou te confundindo porcaria nenhuma. Senão você não teria essa marca! - segura a mão dela. - Abre os olhos! Você é tão medíocre a ponto de não querer acreditar que nunca esteve viva e continuar com isso que você chama de "vida"?? Só para fugir de nós??

**Hotarubi**: Já cansei desse papo de maluca! Eu não tô nem ai se você é uma morta-viva ou sei lá o que...me deixa em paz! - ela se solta dela - Dá próxima vez que vier com esse troço pra cima de mim...eu juro que te mando pro inferno! - ela sai correndo, em direção a sua casa.

**Sayako**: Você pode correr...mas não pode se esconder... - ela sorri cínica e some.

* * *

Hotarubi correu que nem uma louca até em casa, entrou e fechou a porta, escorregando e assentando-se no chão, o coração a mil por hora. 

-Miau... - o gatinho laranja da menina se aproxima dela, ronronando.

**Hotarubi**: Ah...e ai Kyon? - ela o pega no colo. - Sabe...umas meninas loucas vieram me encher o saco falando que eu estou morta...isso é loucura não é? - o gato apenas a encarou, como se tentasse entendê-la. - Hihi...eu vou tomar banho está bem? - ela se levanta, colocando o animal no chão e pegando sua toalha. Abriu o chuveiro e entrou na água fria mesmo. Deixando-a escorrer pelo seu corpo enquanto observava o seu pulso que havia sido cortado.

**Hotarubi**: O que está acontecendo? - ela pergunta, para si mesmo, passando o dedo levemente pela marca vermelha em sua mão - Não entendo isso...

Terminou de se banhar e saiu, enrolou-se na toalha e ficou encarando seu reflexo no espelho.

_"-Eu te disse...mas você não acreditou em mim - diz Sayako se apoiando em uma parede e a encarando com um olhar predatório e calculista - Você não vai morrer...não importa quantas vezes eu te corte...você não morre...por que acha que em toda briga você sai somente suja? "_

**Hotarubi**: Será que isso tudo o que ela disse é verdade?

_"Abre os olhos! Você é tão medíocre a ponto de não querer acreditar que nunca esteve viva e continuar com isso que você chama de "vida"?? Só para fugir de nós??"_

**Hotarubi**: Mesmo que ela seja louca...acho que jamais brincaria com uma coisa dessas...o que devo fazer?

A única coisa que a respondeu foi o silêncio. Aquilo martelava na sua cabeça. O que será que devia fazer? Dar uma chance a ela e ver no que dava? O que? O que ela podia fazer?

* * *

Keiharu andava pelas ruas despreocupado, escutava música e estava totalmente alheio ao mundo a sua volta. 

Foi quando uma menina de uns 11 anos, cabelos ruivos, curtos, chegando nos ombros, ondulados, uma pele de porcelana, bem clara, olhos bem escuros, mas que mostravam uma crueldade jamais vista nos olhos de uma criança, era baixinha e fofinha.

Ela parecia faminta, passava a língua pelos lábios e observava o rapaz com um olhar de leão que encontrou sua presa favorita encurralada. Mas em sua língua, havia a mesma marca que Hotarubi tinha.

O moreno sorriu de canto e pegou o celular, ligando para Jonnhy.

**Kieharu**: Marrison?

_**Jonnhy**_: Que é? 

**Kieharu**: Vou demorar um pouco, estou com um pequeno probleminha aqui.

_**Jonnhy**_: Que foi? 

**Kieharu**: A Gula parece estar faminta. - ele sorri de canto e desliga o celular, encarando a menina a sua frente. - Estou pronto baixinha.

Depois de desligar o celular, Jonnhy se despediu dos amigos da escola que andavam com ele e foi em direção sua própria casa a espera de Kieharu. Morava sozinho e adorava isso.

Entrou em casa e jogou as coisas em cima do sofá.

**Jonnhy**: Manaaa!! - ele berra, mas em seguida, bate a mão na própria cabeça, se aproximando do espelho em seu quarto - Cara...estou tão acostumada com isso que até esqueço que não tenho irmã - ele começa a ri, e do nada, seu corpo se modifica. Seus cabelos ficam longos e bem, lisos, repicados, olhos amendoados e serpentinos, com uma pupila fina, íris verde água e uma pele de porcelana com um corpo de dar inveja a qualquer um. - Hum...bem melhor - a bela jovem sorri, observando seu reflexo, que a pouco tempo, mostrava um belo rapaz loiro.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Haru**: Wi! Segundo cap heuheuehuehe

**Kyrara:** Haiii...vamos as reviews o/

**Prisma159:** Haru: Hum...não...aonde vc quis chegar? x.x  
Kyrara: Eu também não entendi.  
Haru: Se eu não entendo você muito menos, baka ¬¬  
Kyarara: x.x  
Haru: Sabia que você tinha esquecido...n.n todas temos memoria de peixe heuehueheuhe  
Kyrara: Obrigada por mandar review n.n  
Haru: Espero que goste deste cap miga (esmaga Isa)

**Fabinho Uchiha:** Haru: Seu pivete...você vai ver...eu vou te morder com força...pra sair sangue...que nem eu mordi o Coddy n.n  
Kyrara: É Fabinho...é bom não aparecer na frente da Haru por um bom tempo n.n"  
Haru: Claro que eu achei que você tava brincando...vc sempre fala que vai ler, mas nunca lê...estou surpresa...e me conta a sua idéia para a fic de Tokyo Mew Mew...conta vai...não seja mal  
Kyrara: Desista Haru, ele é o único que consegue resistir a sua carinha de gato do shrek...ele e o Sen o.o  
Haru: Tem razão ¬¬  
Kyrara: E ele ainda provoca o.o  
Haru: Ora seu...e dai se eu quem vou fazer as partes pervas??? -cora - Seu baka! Vc tbm é perva...e consegue ser mais do que eu!  
Kyrara: Isso já chega a ser distante da capacidade humana.  
Haru: Tá querendo perder os dentes Ky? ¬¬  
Kyrara: Não o.o  
Haru: Eu apenas faço um favor pra Ky...a culpa não é minha se eu poluo a mente das pessoas...não posso evitar de fazer isso, vcs sempre me fazem pensar merda oras u.u  
Kyrara: Até quando falamos com a maior inocencia do mundo ¬¬  
Haru: E dai? u.u  
Kyrara: Beijão Binho!  
Haru: Aproveite a vida...pq quando eu te achar...vc vai ser um homem morto huhu

**Ana-Ookami-Chan:** Haru: Muito bem senhorita, minha amante número onze...aqui está o cap heuheueheuhe  
Kyrara: Ela ganhou mais dois amantes esse fim de semana ¬¬  
Haru: E dessa vez são homens mesmo u.u  
Kyrara: Deixa o Sen saber ¬¬  
Haru: O que tem? Eu não beijo eles...ao menos...não ainda huhu  
Kyrara: O.O  
Haru: Que? Eu tô brincando!  
Kyrara: A tá...  
Haru: Vê se atualiza as fics muie ¬¬  
Kyrara: Isso, isso n.n

**Shiory e Naru:** Haru: Há...vão ficar curiosas huhu  
Kyrara: Meninas curiosas huhu  
Haru: Milagre vc ameaçando a gente Flávia-kun heuheueheuheuhe  
Kyrara: Mas fica fria...pq essa fic tem até o quarto cap pronto...só que postamos um por semana n.n  
Haru: Hai o/ E Keiko...traição é de-plo-rá-vel tsc, tsc  
Kyrara: Tadinho do Hamaru-kun...a propósito...ameis as personagens...a Saki vai se dar bem com a Keiko, mas ela sempre evita falar com a Sakuro e com a Mei, pois elas são meio...crueis xD  
Haru: Espero que goste do cap \o/

reviews? onegai? (carinha do gatinho do shrek)

Haru e Kyrara


	4. Chapter 4

A porta da casa de Jonnhy se abriu e Keiharu entrou, parecendo um pouco cansado e ofegante.

**Kieharu**: Nossa...como eu corri...quase que ela me devora! - ele suspira e assenta-se no sofá - Marrison! Cheguei!

**Voz**: Aleluia! - ele escuta uma voz feminina, e uma jovem morena aparece de mini short preto e um top azul escuro, tomara-que-caia, com um semblante aborrecido.

**Kieharu**: Uau! Que recepção calorosa, Phoebe! - ele a observa de cima a baixo -...se for assim chego atrasado todo dia!

**Phoebe**: Há-há-há...quer ver as estrelas Kieharu? - ela revira os olhos, cruzando os braços.

**Kieharu**: Se você me mostrar as estrelas, sim...- ele sorri abobado.

**Phoebe**: Vai caçar suas menininhas ai... - ela se vira, entrando no corredor com ele no encalço.

**Kieharu**: Você é a única que eu realmente desejo...- ele a puxa pela cintura.

**Phoebe**: Sabe muito bem que eu não sou idiota o bastante para acreditar nas suas palavras não é? - ela sorri, irônica.

**Kieharu**: Nossa...mas que menina má... - ele acaricia a cintura dela - Também te amo viu? - beijando a bochecha dela.

**Phoebe**: Ei! Quem te deu permissão para ir me beijando assim? - ela cruza os braços, o encarando.

**Kieharu**: Não preciso de permissão...eu sei que você gosta - ele sorri, malicioso a prendendo contra a parede.

**Phoebe**: Convencido nenhum pouco. - ela sorri, sarcástica.

**Kieharu**: Só realista. - ele acaricia o rosto dela.

**Phoebe**: Então...prove. - o sorriso dela aumenta.

**Kieharu**: Achei que não iria pedir! - ele se aproxima mais e a beija, lambendo os lábios dela querendo passagem, a morena nem ao menos pensou em resistir e entreabriu os lábios deixando a língua dele deslizar para dentro da sua boca.

A mão dele acariciava as curvas dela, arranhando de leve sua pele, fazendo-a se arrepiar toda.

**Phoebe**: Aposto que andou dando em cima de mil meninas na escola não é? Enquanto eu ficava aborrecendo a Asakura. - ela dizia entre um suspiro e outro, acariciando a nuca dele, enquanto ele beijava seus ombros.

**Kieharu**: Eu? Que nada...você sabe que é única pra mim. – ele acaricia o rosto dela.

**Phoebe**: Não sei aonde. - ela revira os olhos, rindo. - Mas tudo bem...se você pula a cerca eu também pulo. - ela enlaça os braços na nuca dele.

**Kieharu**: E quem disse que eu vou deixar? - ele a encara no fundo dos olhos.

**Phoebe**: E quem disse que eu preciso que você deixe ou não? - ela retruca.

**Kieharu**: Ué você é minha...precisa da minha permissão.

**Phoebe**: Nunca fui sua. - ela arqueia uma sobrancelha.

**Kieharu**: Por enquanto...mas agora...acho que vai ser sim.

**Phoebe**: E quem disse que eu vou deixar?

**Keiharu**: E quem disse que eu preciso que você deixe ou não? - ele sorri - Não é assim que funciona?

**Phoebe**: É tão sem criatividade a ponto de copiar minhas falas? - provoca.

**Kieharu**: Puxa...você é má - ele se faz de triste.

**Phoebe**: Você sempre soube...não adianta reclamar u.u

**Kieharu**: Mas tudo bem...eu não me importo sua boba - ele mordisca o pescoço dela - Vou fazer você ser minha...

**Phoebe**: Tente a sorte - ela sorri, o provocando, enquanto mordia o lábio inferior, contendo um suspiro.

Ele apenas a ignorou e foi a puxando para se deitar no sofá. A deitando e se deitando por cima.

**Kieharu**: Vai fugir de mim é?

**Phoebe**: Vou!

**Kieharu**: Seria tão má a esse ponto? –se fazendo de triste.

**Phoebe**: Claro...e te dou dois segundos para sair de cima de mim.

**Kieharu**: Aé? E se eu não sair?

**Phoebe**: Bem...sei de uma coisa que você detesta. –o corpo dela vai se modificando até Phoebe se tornar Jonnhy novamente, fazendo Kieharu sair rapidamente.

**Kieharu**: Eca! Você sabe que eu odeio beijar você como Jonnhy!

**Phoebe**: Claro que sei –ela se levanta – Por isso mesmo que fiz isso.

**Kieharu**: Você não vai conseguir fugir de mim pra sempre...ainda vai ceder...tenho certeza.

**Phoebe**: Não sou como aquelas oferecidas da escola. –revirando os olhos.

**Kieharu**: Deixa eu adivinhar...a May tá no meio não é?

**Phoebe**: Claro... –ela volta ao normal – Mais oferecida impossível...tava querendo que eu fosse na casa dela hoje...

**Kieharu**: E você recusou?? –a abraçando por trás.

**Phoebe**: Não...aceitei...por que acha que estou aqui? ¬¬

**Kieharu**: Devo comentar que você é um amor? ¬¬

**Phoebe**: Eu sei que sou.

**Kieharu**: Então...que tal você e eu...namorarmos um pouco hã? – dando leves beijos no pescoço dela.

**Phoebe**: Nem ao menos somos namorados...

**Kieharu**: Mas somos ficantes...e eu quero ficar com você sua complicada.

**Phoebe**: Ó sim, me desculpe senhor "eu-conquisto-todas-as-mulheres-mas-prefiro-você"

**Kieharu**: Está se alto titulando a melhor?

**Phoebe**: Ora...se você assim entendeu... –revirando os olhos, divertida.

**Kieharu**: Vou te mostrar uma coisa sua chata! –a prendendo contra a parede – Só porque só tenho olhos pra você durante uma semana...não quer dizer nada tá? Lembra do que combinamos?

**Phoebe**: Claro que lembro, estamos juntos apenas por diversão, eu sei, mas ainda sim posso tirar uma com a sua cara não é?

**Kieharu**: Você é muito irritante, sabia?

**Phoebe**: Claro. –o puxando para um beijo.

* * *

A jovem menininha ruiva chegava em casa, mas na porta se deparou com uma mulher, muito, muito bonita mesmo. Com um corpo que faria um homem desejá-la no mesmo instante que a visse. A pequenina sorriu e correu até ela. 

**Menina**: HANABI!!!

A bela moça, de cabelos negros, lisos, com uma franjinha que contornava o rosto, pele alva, com lábios cheios e avermelhados, olhos da cor de safiras, bastante vívidos, se vira.

**Hanabi**: Olá Umi. - ela sorri para a ruiva que pulava em cima de si, fazendo as duas caírem no chão. - A quanto tempo não?

**Umi**: Ahhh!! A culpa é sua!! Você sempre some e nunca me diz nada! - ela faz bico.

**Hanabi**: Desculpe...sabe como é...homens vivem aparecendo. - ela abre um sorriso malicioso.

**Umi**: Continua pervertida como sempre não é? Devoradora de Homens. - a pequenina ri.

**Hanabi**: UMI!! - cora - Eu não sou devoradora de homens só que... - ela vê um homem passando na rua - Uau! Será que ele me daria bola? - pensativa.

**Umi**: Hanabi!!!

**Hanabi**: Ah...sim, desculpe. - ela volta sua atenção para a menina.

**Umi**: Como consegue viver correndo atrás de homens? o.õ

**Hanabi**: Do mesmo jeito que você vive correndo atrás de comida oras.

**Umi**: Mas comida é diferente...

**Hanabi**: Mas você gosta não é?

**Umi**: E muitoooo!! - ela abre os braços, tentando mostrar o quanto gostava de comer.

**Hanabi**: Do mesmo jeito que eu gosto de homens ora. - ela dá de ombros.

**Umi**: ¬¬

**Hanabi**: Que foi? o.o

**Umi**: Nada...ah...Hanabi...podemos tomar sorvete? - ela faz uma carinha de cachorro sem dono.

**Hanabi**: Ahh...tá legal...aproveita que hoje eu tenho dinheiro.

**Umi**: UEBAAA!! - levantando toda animada, correndo em círculos.

Hanabi se levanta também, sorrindo ao observar a menina.

**Umi**: Tá lucrando muito no bordel?

**Hanabi**: Bem...mais do que antes. - ela faz uma cara de pensativa - Isso me anima!

**Umi**: Devoradora de homens u.u

**Hanabi**: UMI!!!

**Umi**: Chora u.u

**Hanabi**: Você quem vai chorar se eu disser que não vamos mais tomar sorvete!

**Umi**: Nãooooooooooo!! - ela ajoelha nos pés da mais velha - Desculpaaa!! Nunca mais te chamo assimmm!! T.T

**Hanabi**: Ok n.n vamos indo então - ela puxa Umi pela gola da blusa, em direção a sorveteria.

**Umi**: Eu sei andar viu?? - a ruiva se debatia, tentando se soltar.

**Hanabi**: Mas assim é mais rápido n.n

**Umi**: T.T

* * *

**Kairi**: Sayako...já voltou? - se espreguiçando toda. 

**Sayako**: Não...tô lá na esquina ainda ¬¬

**Kairi**: Desculpe...volta logo então. - se virando para o lado, pronta para dormir.

**Sayako**: Kairi!!! Para de dormir!!! - ela pega a menina pelo colarinho a sacolejando.

**Kairi**: Nyaa? - ela abre os olhos, sonolenta - Tô com sono...

**Sayako**: Você tá sempre com sono sua tonta! –sacode mais ainda.

**Kairi**: Ahhh!! O que você quer?? - segurando os braços dela, para não ser mais sacolejada.

**Sayako**: Você precisa me ajudar...aquela idiota da Ira não acredita em mim. - soltando Kairi.

**Kairi**: Por que não? - abraçando uma almofada, pronta para cochilar.

**Sayako**: SE VOCÊ OUSAR DORMIR EU JURO QUE ARRANCO SUAS PALPEBRAS FORA!!!

**Kairi**: Nem tô com sono mais! - ela assenta no chão, com os olhos bem abertos.

**Sayako**: Ótimo. - assenta no sofá.

**Kairi**: Ué...você quer que eu faça o que? - coçando a cabeça.

**Sayako**: De preferencia convença aquela criatura que ela está morta e que é uma de nós!!! Antes que eu passe a ser a Ira e dê uma surra nela!!

**Kairi**: E de que isso adiantaria? Ela iria continuar inteira u.u - dando de ombros.

**Sayako**: Mas assim eu poderia extravasar minha raiva.

**Kairi**: Porrada não resolve nada u.u

**Sayako**: Pra mim resolve...quer ver? - mostrando os punhos.

**Kairi**: Não, obrigadaaa!! o.o"

**Sayako**: Ótimo...eu sei que você é inteligente...dá um jeito de convencer ela! - empurra Kairi até a porta.

**Kairi**: Tá bom, tá bom. - ela abre a porta e dá de cara com Hotarubi. - Hum...até que foi fácil...- dando de ombros - Posso dormir agora?

**Sayako**: Não ¬¬

**Kairi**: T.T

**Hotarubi**: Vão ficar ai discutindo por quanto tempo? - pergunta a menina com os braços cruzados.

**Sayako**: Entra logo, ora bolas! - dando passagem para a morena, puxando Kairi pela blusa.

Hotarubi entra e vai até a sala, seguindo as duas, observando cada detalhe daquela casa.

**Sayako**: Bem...Asakura essa é Kairi.

**Hotarubi**: E ai? – ela cumprimenta a menina, meio sem jeito.

**Kairi**: Beleza? - Kairi diz, com os olhos quase fechados.

**Sayako**: Não ouse dormir!! - corta a morena.

**Kairi**: Mas Sayaaa...eu precisooo!!! T.T

**Sayako**: Não interessa!

**Kairi**: T.T

**Hotarubi**: Passou a noite em claro? – ela pergunta, sem nem ao menos saber porque perguntou aquilo.

**Sayako**: Não...ela é a Indolência...vive dormindo - jogando Kairi no sofá, assim que caiu no local macio a menina já estava dormindo. - Viu? ¬¬"

**Hotarubi**: OO

**P. Hotarubi**: _"Que menina estranha..."_ - encarando Kairi com uma gota. 

**Sayako**: Mas...a que devo a honra da visita? E como me achou? - ela arqueia uma sobrancelha.

**Hotarubi**: Tenho meus meios...mas...vim te procurar porque...acho que estou começando a acreditar no que você disse...mas só quero saber...por que usam os pecados capitais como nomes?

**Sayako**: Simples...porque somos a forma humana de cada pecado capital. Sou Orgulho, ela a Indolência, você é Ira, já conhecemos Inveja e Ganância...e estamos a procura de Gula e Luxúria.

**Hotarubi**: Mas qual o motivo de vocês estarem juntas nessa?

Sayako pensou um pouco e respondeu.

**Sayako**: Porque queremos sair dessa juntas também...uma só sai dessa se a outra sair...é sempre assim. Não há outro meio.

**Hotarubi**: E que ganharemos com isso?

**Sayako**: Bem...eu não sei você Asakura, mas meu orgulho me irrita...não consigo me aproximar das pessoas comuns pois elas me acham arrogante porque não consigo ferir meu orgulho...Indolência quer mudar porque não agüenta ficar mais nessa de dormir o dia inteiro...pode não parecer, mas ela não gosta muito de dormir.

**Hotarubi**: E Inveja e Ganância?

**Sayako**: Esses...você já conhece. - ela sorri, misteriosa. - Pergunte para eles.

**Hotarubi**: Hã? Não conheço não!

**Sayako: **Conhecer, conhece, mas eles que vão se mostrar pra você na hora que acharem mais adequado...não vou me intrometer.

**Hotarubi**: E o que vocês acham que vão ganhar mudando? Respeito?

**Sayako**: Já somos respeitadas...ninguém se mete com a gente pois tem medo...mas quero mudar principalmente porque...eu não agüento mais sofrer.

**Hotarubi**: Então mudem vocês porque eu não quero mudar. - ela se levanta, preparada para ir embora, quando escuta.

**Sayako**: Quer ser a menina cheia de ódio e pisoteada pelas pessoas pelo resto da vida? Sem saber se é humana ou não?

**Hotarubi**: E o que você tem com isso? Sempre vivi assim...e não vai ser agora que eu vou mudar...se você é mesmo o Orgulho...devia deixar quieto...senão vai acabar se ferindo.

**Sayako**: Hum...acho que já te entendi...você apenas quer ser amada e receber carinho...já sofreu bastante não é? - séria.

Hotarubi se assustou, e se virou, a encarando, sem entender. Como ela conseguiu descobrir aquilo com apenas um dia de convivência?

**Sayako**: Sabe meu olho? - ela aponta o tampado - Posso ver tudo...tudo o que você passou...e posso fazer você reviver esses momentos...não sabe o quanto eu já sofri porque não sabia controlá-lo...posso ver o seu passado...

Hotarubi cerrou os punhos e correu até Sayako a levantando pelo colarinho, nervosa.

**Hotarubi**: PARE DE SE INTROMETER NA MINHA VIDA!! NÃO É DA SUA CONTA O QUE EU FAÇO OU DEIXO DE FAZER!!!

**Sayako**: Eu nunca disse que é da minha conta...você fica achando que é a única que possui cicatrizes? Acha que todas vivemos num mar de rosas? ACHA?? POR QUE ACHA QUE EU QUERO MUDAR?? EU JÁ TÔ CANSADA DE SER UMA INUTIL QUE É APENAS UM PESO PARA OS OUTROS!! QUERO MOSTRAR PRA TODO MUNDO QUE EU TENHO VALOR!!!

Com os berros, Kairi acaba despertando, e ao ver a cena, abaixa a cabeça. Em uma discussão dessas, era melhor ficar quieta.

**Hotarubi**: Então fique feliz por mudar...porque você acaba de pisar no seu orgulho...- séria, a soltando.

**Sayako**: Não...você não sabe o que é realmente pisar no seu orgulho...você não sabe como é...então fica quieta...se você não quiser mudar...pode ir...eu não preciso de alguém assim no meu caminho...

A morena ficou parada, apenas a encarando, sem saber o que fazer ou o que dizer.

**Sayako**: Kairi...vamos falar com Inveja e Ganância...vamos tirar a Ira do plano.

A outra apenas concorda com a cabeça, se levantando e entrando em um quarto.

**Hotarubi**: Sayako...

**Sayako**: Não quero saber!!! - ela se vira nervosa - SE NÃO AJUDA, NÃO ATRAPALHA!!

Hotarubi encarou o chão. Nem se atreveria a responder. Estava pisando no sonhos delas. De ser alguém normal...de ter algum valor...de ser respeitada, não por pena ou medo, mas por respeito mesmo.

**Sayako**: Saia daqui...não quero mais ver sua cara!

A morena concordou com a cabeça e saiu, trombando com alguém.

**Voz**: Hotarubi?

**Hotarubi**: Hã? - ela encara essa pessoa e se surpreende ao ver Kieharu. -K-Kieharu? - ela cora.

**Kieharu**: Ué...você e a Saya se conhecessem? - ele sorri.

**Hotarubi**: Na verdade...não muito bem...e você?

**Kieharu**: Sou um grande amigo dela...ela tem faltado muito a aula na escola, e a amiga dela me pediu para trazes os deveres.

**Hotarubi**: Entendi...bem...eu já vou...- ela sai correndo, e Kieharu apenas a observa, um olhar gélido. Ao menos ela não percebera nada. Entrou na casa e se deparou com um buraco na parede, sujo de sangue e marca de dedos.

Olhou para o chão e também havia sangue, e a sua frente estava Sayako com a mão cerrada e suja de sangue, mas sem nenhum ferimento e um olhar distante.

**Kieharu**: Sayako? Andou com raiva da parede? ¬¬

**Sayako**: Vai pro inferno Kieharu! Cadê a Inveja? Vocês não estavam juntos?

**Keiharu**: Ah...ela ainda não estava pronta...mulheres demoram muito para arrumar –coçando a cabeça.

**Sayako**: Você não pode reclamar...adora ver ela toda arrumada.

**Kieharu**: Disso não posso discordar. –ele encara a amiga que estava com um olhar um tanto...aborrecido. - Qual é Saya? Que cara é essa? Ciúmes? – a menina revirou os olhos - Eu sei que você também me quer - ele se aproxima dela.

**Sayako**: Não chega perto...senão corto sua língua fora! - ameaça.

**Kieharu**: Não faz falta...

**Sayako**: Kieharu!!! - ela cortou.

**Kieharu**: Tá...parei, parei...te seduzo outra hora. Mas...por que me chamou? - cruzando os braços.

**Sayako**: Bem...como você anda sumido...nem ao menos conheceu Indolência não é? - ela vai andando em direção ao quarto de Kairi.

**Kieharu**: Aé? Já a achou? - curioso.

**Sayako**: Já...venha.

Nem precisou repetir. Ele foi até ela e entrou no quarto, encontrando Kairi dormindo profundamente na cama.

**Kieharu**: Uau...- ele murmura a observando. Sempre achava muitas mulheres bonitas, mas ao ver Kairi ele ficou maravilhado. Ela era linda, muito linda. Seria sua próxima vitima. E nem ao menos precisaria se preocupar com Phoebe, pois sabia que ela gostava era de Tobi, mas sempre se fazia difícil, fazendo o rapaz correr que nem bobo atrás dela. Só estavam juntos em busca de diversão e prazer.

**Sayako**: Não vou acordá-la agora, porque sei que ela vai ficar uma fera. - ela empurra Kieharu até a sala, e fecha a porta do quarto da amiga.

**Kieharu**: Vi Hotarubi saindo daqui...discutiram?

**Sayako**: Como sempre. - ela revira os olhos, assentando-se no sofá, ao lado de Kieharu.

**Kieharu**: Mas tenho certeza que a Asakura nem a Marrison vão se dar bem...

**Sayako: **A Phoebe? Nunca! Eu e ela conseguimos nos dar bem depois de muita luta...e ainda discutimos...mas a Hotarubi e ela? Nunca! Desista...elas nunca vão se dar bem...duas orgulhosas...e olha que a Orgulho sou eu.

**Kieharu**: Pois é...se pudessem se matar se matariam sem problemas. - ele encara o teto.

**Sayako**: Kieharu...

**Kieharu**: Que é? - ele a observa com o canto dos olhos.

**Sayako**: Você e a Phoebe ainda estão juntos? - ela cora levemente.

**Kieharu**: Ainda? Nem ao menos consegui levar ela pra cama...ela é osso duro. E já estamos juntos a uma semana...

**Sayako**: Uau...conseguiu ficar com uma menina só, em uma semana...Uau!

**Keiharu**: Mas também...eu sempre consigo seduzir as outras em um dia, ela não...ela é muito difícil...Tobi vai ter trabalho.

**Sayako**: Ou não.

**Kieharu**: Como assim ou não? - ele encara a amiga, curioso.

**Sayako**: Podemos discutir, mas somos amigas...ela é louquinha pelo Tobi...e diz que se ele quiser levá-la para a cama ela vai sem problemas.

**Keiharu**: Filha da mãe! Com ele é assim...comigo não!

**Sayako**: Tá com ciúmes? –desconfiada.

**Kieharu**: Claro que não...

**Sayako**: Sei...- irônica.

**Kieharu**: Você não pode falar nada...está roxa de ciúmes porque eu e a Phoebe estamos juntos.

**Sayako**: Até parece...você e esse seu ego inflado! - olhar mortífero.

**Kieharu**: Se você quiser...eu prometo ser gentil Saya-chan... - ele acaricia o rosto dela.

**Sayako**: Vai bajular outra...não sou como a Phoebe! - se levantando do sofá, corada.

**Kieharu**: Será que consegue resistir por uma semana? - ele arqueia uma sobrancelha.

**Sayako**: Não pretendo, de maneira nenhuma, me entregar a você u.u

**Kieharu**: E por que não?

**Sayako**: Porque você é muito mulherengo...acabou de ficar com a Phoebe e já tá dando em cima de mim.

**Kieharu**: Mas a gente nem gosta um do outro...só estamos juntos por diversão...

**Sayako**: Como pode fazer isso?? - ela taca o sapato nele.

**Kieharu**: Hum...- encarando o sapato - Um sapato a menos...falta o resto.

**Sayako**: Para com isso seu pervertido!!! - roxa de vergonha.

**Kieharu**: Deveria? - ele vai até ela, a encarando, malicioso.

**Sayako**: Se chegar perto apanha! - ela ameaça.

**Kieharu**: Tá bom, tá bom...eu espero...não estou com pressa...

**Sayako**: Idiota! ¬¬ - vermelha.

O rapaz apenas devolve com um sorriso sapeca. É, era bom Sayako tomar cuidado com aquele homem, senão poderia acabar enfeitiçada com os encantos dele que nem Phoebe, e olha que a menina era osso duro de roer. E nunca caia nas palavras do moreno.

**Kieharu**: Bem...eu já vou...pode deixar que eu falo pra Phoebe que vocês querem vê-la - ele sorriu maroto e saiu.

**Sayako**: Ainda tenho a impressão que ele ainda vai domar a todas aqui...mulherengo- Sayako corou violentamente e se retirou para o quarto - Vou da uma cochilada... - Voltou-se para Kairi que estava dormindo e deitou ao seu lado na imensa cama de casal que a amiga tinha.

* * *

**Hanabi**: Umi!! Para de chorar!! 

**Umi**: Mas...Hanabi...a loja tá fechada...- com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

**Hanabi**: A gente pode muito bem ir no café aqui perto e comprar um bolo, que tal? - ela diz, com a esperança que a menina calasse a boca por ao menos um minuto.

**Umi**: Ebaaa!! Pode ser!!! - ela para de chorar na hora, pulando toda feliz.

**Hanabi**: É só falar em comida que você para né? ¬¬

**Umi**: Claro oras u.u

As duas vão andando calmamente, bem, ao menos Hanabi era calma, já Umi ficava correndo que nem louca para o café.

**Hanabi**: Umi...calma...o Café não vai fugir do lugar.

**Umi**: Mas eu tô com fome!!!

**Hanabi**: Eu sei...- ela diz, se segurando para não estrangular a pequena.

Elas entraram animadas no estabelecimento.

**Umi**: Oba! Oba! Oba!! - toda empolgada, mas ao olhar para o balcão, via dois assaltantes. - Hã?

**Hanabi**: Ué...cabô a animação? - encarando a pequena.

**Umi**: Olha... - ela aponta os assaltantes.

**Hanabi**: Isso é fácil...

**Assaltante**: Passa toda a grana ai!! Rápido!! Rápido!! Rá...- de repente, um jato de sangue jorra em todos. O pescoço dele, havia sido perfurado por algo que parecia uma garra negra, bastante afiada e perigosa.

**Hanabi**: Sabe...odeio ratos que se acham bom o bastante para roubarem o que os outros ganham com trabalho duro. – ela diz com uma voz fria e maligna.

**Umi**: Muito bom Hanabi-chan!! - comemorando feliz.

Hanabi olhou para o segundo assaltante com um olhar de gelar o fogo do inferno e sem mais esperar o perfurou também com suas garras.

Os dois caíram no chão, mortos, o sangue sujava o chão limpo do Café.

Ryou e Keiichiro não sabiam se agradeciam ou não, estavam pasmos e assustados com aquela mulher.

**Hanabi**: Não precisam agradecer...- dizia enquanto escondia as garras retrateis.

**Umi**: Umi quer bolooo!! - dizia a ruivinha, toda feliz.

**Hanabi**: Engraçado você não querer come-los - aponta para os dois no chão.

**Umi**: Eu posso?

**Hanabi**: Não só pode, como deve. Limpe isso. Não deixe sobrar nada.

Um sorriso sinistro se alastrou pelo rosto de boneca da pequena e de uma vez, ela começou a devorar os corpos tombados no chão, deixando os dois homens, pálidos e extremamente assustados.

**Hanabi**: Olhem aqui...é bom não abrirem o bico sobre isso para ninguém, ouviram? - apontando para eles - Se não...vocês vão ter o mesmo fim que eles tiveram.

**Ryou**: H-Hai...- ele murmura, pálido, e Hanabi abre um largo sorriso doce e assenta-se numa mesa, enquanto Umi acabava de comer os restos.

Keiichiro puxa Ryou para dentro de seu escritório. Suava frio que nem o loiro.

**Keiichiro**: Elas podem nos ajudar, Ryou.

**Ryou**: Aé? E como?

**Keiichiro**: Simples...você não viu? Elas não são humanas...

**Ryou**: Eu sei, mas parece que elas não se importam com o resto do mundo...

**Keiichiro**: Podemos tentar não é? Lembra que Dren e Sardon disseram que estavam sentindo a presença de outros ciniclons ao redor da terra... ?

**Ryou**: É...podemos...- ele diz, se convencendo.

**Keiichiro**: Mas...tem uma coisa...que está martelando na minha cabeça...

**Ryou**: O que?

**Keiichiro**: E se...elas forem piores que os ciniclons?

Ryou ficou mudo. Não tinha resposta para isso, mas precisavam arriscar...era a única chance do planeta ficar a salvo. Não podiam por as filhas para lutarem porque ainda eram muito jovens...e morreriam facilmente.

**Ryou**: Não temos escolha...precisamos tentar...

**Keiichiro**: É...mas posso modificá-las...colocar DNAs nelas...

**Ryou**: Mas isso pode acabar dando mais força ainda.

**Keiichiro**: A intenção é essa...se forem de confiança e nos ajudarem...poderemos fazer isso.

**Ryou**: Temos que ver se o sangue é compatível.

**Keiichiro**: Também...então vamos falar com elas?

O outro concorda com a cabeça e voltaram até o interior do Café, aonde Umi e Hanabi estavam, esperando para serem atendidas.

**Ryou**: Podemos falar com as duas?

Hanabi o encarou, com um semblante confuso, mas sorriu e respondeu.

**Hanabi**: Claro...a vontade.

**Keiichiro**: Bem...o que queremos falar...morre aqui tá?

Hanabi concordou com a cabeça, séria. Já tinha uma ligeira hipótese do que poderia ser.

**Keiichiro**: Bem...

* * *

Hanabi e Umi saíam do Café, com um semblante despreocupado. 

**Umi**: Hanabi-chan...vamos aceitar a proposta deles? - encarando a mais velha.

**Hanabi**: Bem...eu aceito sem problemas...mas e você? É muito nova...

**Umi**: Se Hanabi-chan vai Umi-chan também vai...e uma coisa...eu já tô morta mesmo...não vai ter problema. - ela dá de ombros.

**Hanabi**: Então é isso ai...nós vamos ajudá-los. - ela sorri, carinhosa.

**Umi**: UEBA!! - comemora a outra.

Hanabi sorri e ao longe, vê algo que faz uma pequena marca no ventre entre seus seios arder.

Encarou a menina que vinha andando despreocupada a sua frente. Cabelos longos, negros e os olhos verde água.

**P. Hanabi**: _"É uma delas...mas quem seria?"_

Phoebe sentiu uma estranha ardência na sua cintura. Como se sua marca estivesse bem quente. Tinha alguém por perto. E alguém que ela não conhecia, afinal, a marca só esquentava quando estava perto de alguém que ainda não conhecia. Observou as jovens a sua frente, a mais alta a encarava seriamente.

**P. Phoebe**: _"Qual delas...? Deve ser...Luxúria...e a pirralha...Gula...só pode..."_ ela pensa, passando direto por elas, mas assim que se distanciou dois passos ouviu uma voz a chamar.

**Hanabi**: Qual delas você é? - perguntou Hanabi, com a voz fria. Não sabia qual delas era e nem seu temperamento, mas tinha uma certa noção e um certo pressentimento de que ela também seria gélida.

Phoebe se virou e a encarou com um olhar frio e murmurou, calmamente.

**Phoebe**: Sabe...a boa educação diz para se apresentar primeiro antes de perguntar para o outro. - ela a encara, com um olhar cínico.

**Hanabi**: Desculpe...sou Hanabi...Luxúria...e ela é Umi, a Gula.

**Phoebe**: Hum...meu nome é Phoebe...sou a Inveja...

**Umi**: In...veja...- ela murmura, com medo.

**Phoebe**: Não se preocupe pirralha, eu não mordo.

**Hanabi**: Não a chame de pirralha, Inveja! - ela disse, com um olhar em chamas, abraçando Umi.

**Phoebe**: Ah...te ofendi? - ela faz uma cara de "tô morrendo de pena de você"

Hanabi estreitou os olhos, com raiva. Sabia que ela com certeza não seria carinhosa, mas assim...já era demais.

**Hanabi**: Sua cínica...

**Phoebe**: Acostume-se...e uma coisa...não quer conhecer as outras?

**Hanabi**: Conhece elas?

**Phoebe**: Claro...todas as outras. Quer conhecê-las?

**Hanabi**: ...está certo.

**Phoebe**: Ótimo...venham. - ela as chama, com a mão, andando na direção da casa de Sayako.

A campainha toca e uma Sayako sonolenta vai até a porta, atende-la. Ao abrir, se depara com Phoebe e mais duas estranhas, mas ao vê-las a marca em seu olho ardeu.

**P. Sayako**: _"São as outras..."_

**Phoebe**: Fala Saya...demorei? - entrando na casa da amiga e ao ver o buraco na parede, pergunta. - Andou brigando com a parede também? ¬¬

**Sayako**: Ira.

**Phoebe**: Ah...ela de novo. - revirando os olhos - Saya...essas são Hanabi e Umi, ou, Luxúria e Gula.

**Sayako(animada)**: Ahh!! Que bom que as achou!

**Phoebe**: Eu faço meu trabalho direito. - ela sorri, convencida.

**Hanabi**: Vocês...conhecem todas as outras? - desconfiada.

**Sayako**: Claro...Indolência está dormindo lá no quarto, mas logo, logo eu vou acordá-la u.u

**Hanabi**: Bem...e a Ira? - apontando para a parede.

**Sayako**: Isso? Ah, foi uma pequena discussão. Ela me tirou do sério, como sempre.

**Phoebe**: Ela não aceita que é uma de nós.

**Hanabi**: Também não acreditei no início...mas...agora...está tudo claro pra mim.

**Phoebe**: Eu já disse que consigo trazê-la para o nosso lado, mas Sayako recusa minha ajuda.

**Sayako**: Está bem então, Phoebe, tente trazê-la. Quero ver. - desafia a morena.

**Phoebe**: Beleza então, mas...vou fazer ela sofrer um pouco.

**Sayako**: Que seja...só a traga aqui! – nem ao menos se importando se isso machucaria ou não Hotarubi.

**Phoebe**: Hum...mas Saya...

**Sayako**: Que é? - ela encara a outra.

**Phoebe**: Vou precisa de uma pequena ajuda sua. - ela aponta para o tapa olho da amiga.

**Sayako**: Hum...tudo bem... – maligna.

**Umi**: O que tem debaixo do seu tapa-olho? - curiosa.

Sayako a encara e se aproxima dela, se ajoelhando para ficar na sua altura.

**Sayako**: Gosta de sofrer, Umi?

A menina, mais que depressa, nega com a cabeça.

**Sayako**: Então...nunca tire esse tapa-olho daqui...entendeu?

**Umi**: Hai!!

**Sayako**: Boa menina.

**Hanabi**: Tenho uma coisa para dizer...

**Phoebe**: Diga.

A morena respira fundo e relata tudo o que foi dito a ela e Umi no Café. Sua esperança é que as outras se juntassem a ela. Assim ficaria mais fácil, e poderiam se ajudar mais facilmente a acabar com os pecados que possuíam.

No final, Sayako e Phoebe ficaram, simplesmente, assim: OO

**Hanabi**: Podem nos ajudar?

As duas se entreolham e tornam a encarar a menina.

**Phoebe**: Olha...por mim tudo bem...não vou morrer mesmo. - ela dá de ombros. – Depois a gente vai lá e vê esse negócio direito. Mas...eu tô dentro.

**Sayako**: Por mim também tanto faz sabe? Eu ajudo. Kairi também deve concordar.

**Umi**: Quem é Kairi? – meio abatida. Esse nome...

**Sayako**: É a Indolência.

**Hanabi**: Posso dar a resposta a eles então? – vendo o semblante de Umi e ficando preocupada.

**Sayako e Phoebe**: Pode u.u

**Hanabi**: Ótimo. - sorri.

* * *

Na casa de Hotarubi, a menina observava o teto sem saber o que pensar, ou o que fazer em relação ao que vinha acontecendo com ela nesses últimos dias. 

Estava chocada. Como ela poderia estar morta? Não lembrava de absolutamente nada que confirmasse isso, mas...ainda estava indecisa. Por um lado, aquilo tinha lógica, mas por outro, era totalmente sem nexo. Acreditava que não era humana pelo simples fato de pode se reconstituir, mas não acreditava que estava morta porque estava ali, em pé, com vida, respirando.

Tinha que ter alguma explicação lógica para aquilo tudo.

**Voz**: Asakura!

A morena quase caiu da cama, tamanho foi o susto que levou. Olhou para a janela e reconheceu a figura na mesma hora. Era Phoebe. Mas...o que ela queria?

**Hotarubi**: Marrison?

**Phoebe**: Eu mesma. - a menina diz, enquanto pula para dentro do quarto.

**Hotarubi**: O que está fazendo aqui???

**Phoebe**: Vim bater um papinho com você. - ela sorri, sarcástica. E Hotarubi teve medo daquele sorriso. Muito medo.

**Hotarubi**: O que quer?

**Phoebe**: Por que não acredita em estar morta?

**Hotarubi**: Eu estou aqui, em pé, respirando...mortos não fazem isso.

**Phoebe**: Mas...e mortos-vivos...fazem?

A morena ficou em silêncio, apenas encarando aqueles olhos maravilhosos dela, mas, maravilhosamente assustadores.

**Hotarubi**: Não sei ué...não sou uma pra saber.

**Phoebe**: Tem certeza? - ela se aproxima de Hotarubi.

**Hotarubi**: Você é repugnante! - ela se afasta, se encostando na parede.

**Phoebe**: Hum...vejo então que temos algo em comum. - ela diz, com um sorriso de canto.

**Hotarubi**: Por que não desistem uma vez dessa maluquice toda?? Eu não vou acreditar.

**Phoebe**: Bem...é pra isso que estou aqui...vou lhe dar duas opções.

**Hotarubi**: Se elas me convirem...

**Phoebe**: Ou se junta a nós...ou...pode se preparar para sofrer as conseqüências...

**Hotarubi**: Que conseqüências?

**Phoebe**: Não tem medo?

**Hotarubi**: Medo de que? Não disse que estou morta? O que um morto poderia temer?

**Phoebe**: O seu passado obscuro? - ela dá de ombros.

**Hotarubi**: O que você sabe sobre isso? – cerrando os olhos, aborrecida.

**Phoebe**: Eu não sei de nada...mas...a minha amiguinha sabe. - ela aponta para a janela aonde Sayako estava assentada no parapeito, com um sorriso que fez Hotarubi se arrepiar por completo. Estava com medo. Muito medo.

**Phoebe**: Sayako...pode fazer as honras?

**Sayako**: Mas é claro, Phoebe. - ela se levanta e vai até Hotarubi - Não vai demorar...quer dizer...eu acho que não - cínica. A morena levantou o tapa-olho, revelando um olho branco com apenas sua marca no centro. E, pela primeira vez na vida, Hotarubi sentiu como se tivesse se arrependido, que devia ter cedido a elas quando teve chance.

**Flasback**

"_Nasci numa família rica, rodeada por dinheiro e mimos, de pessoas que só sabiam falar e se gabar do sobrenome, parentes polidos de corpo e alma, mães que só se importavam com as aparências e pais que se preocupavam em manter seu capital...uma família sem afeto e coração._

_Pessoas falsas e impuras, que só pensavam em manter a glória... como isso me irritava...uma avó meticulosa, um pai ganancioso, uma mãe mentirosa, parentes hipócritas e uma irmã asquerosa...eu odiava a todos da minha família...tanto pai, mãe, avó, avô, primas, irmã...eu os odiava do fundo da minha alma...era nojento ver aquele sorriso falso estampado em seus rostos, a falsa amizade e falsas personalidades...era como entrar no inferno e que ali todos só pensassem em ridicularizar uns aos outros...era terrível. _

_Minha mãe se chamava Yumino Asakura ...sim ela era bonita e elegante, dona de um luxuoso hotel de Tóquio...mas o que mais me irritava nela era a personalidade...mentirosa e orgulhosa...uma vagabunda...ela traiu meu "pai" e teve com o tal moço uma filha...uma filha que ela jamais amou, jamais abraçou...eu._

_Meu "pai" Eiji Asakura me odiava por isso, sempre me olhava como se eu fosse um mostro que destruiu a vida dele ...um fardo. Eu também o odiava...era muito ganancioso, invejoso...sempre chegava do trabalho botando defeitos em funcionários, e reclamando que eles eram imprestáveis...isso me incomodada profundamente...até que eu, cansada de ouvir suas besteiras, me aproximei dele...e por burrice minha cometi um erro, falei o que eu queria ter falado a muito tempo_

_**Hotarubi - **__O senhor fala mal dessas pessoas porque elas são melhores do que você ...não estou certa..."papai"?_

_Eu apenas disse o que era preciso dizer...um erro...ele aproveitou a situação pra me dar tudo o que ele teria feito a mais tempo com a sua filha bastarda...e ele começou a me torturar. Torturar um garotinha de 8 anos._

_Eiji me levou para o banheiro e me colocou por debaixo do chuveiro, onde sentia apenas a água gelada cair sobre meu corpo. Me tacou na parede e me prendeu contra ela, apertou forte minhas bochechas pedindo para abrir a boca. Eu estava tão nervosa, não sabia o porque...eu não tinha medo dele, mas agora um arrepio percorreu minha espinha me deixando com calafrios...abri a boca imediatamente e senti o gosto acido de sabão sobre minha língua_

_**Eiji**__: Você vai comer isso! Se não comer juro que vou enfiar isso goela a baixo!! Coma agora! Sua boca suja...como se atreve a me desrespeitar...se não fosse por mim nem você nem a vagabunda da sua mãe estariam aqui...!! Sua nojenta! - ele segurava meus braços fortemente enquanto apertava meus lábios. Mordi o sabão e comecei a mastiga-lo...senti minha garganta se corroendo toda por dentro e o gosto de sangue vinha cada vez mais forte._

_Eu não agüentava mais segurar o choro, achava patético chorar...mas não agüentei, meus olhos ardiam cada vez mais até que uma lagrima escura rolou pelo meu rosto_

_**Eiji**__: Isso chore, sofra por tudo que você me fez passar!! - ele me levantou pelo cabelo me prendendo na parede - Eu devia ter te matado quando você nasceu...mas a sua irmã Harumi me impedia...ela sim é um boa menina, sempre me respeitando e sempre foi boazinha com todos...você deveria seguir o exemplo dela...mas vejo que é impossível para você!!_

_Olhei a minha volta e encontrei Harumi na porta encostada...queria encontrar a irmã boa que ele falava...a irmã que me surrava, que sempre colocava a culpa em mim e fingia ser legal e educada...sim, sim ...essa era a irmã boa para meu pai._

_Ela olhava para min com um olhar vitorioso e cínico. Mas quando meu pai se virou imediatamente, ela substituiu o sorriso por lagrimas. Eiji sorriu para ela e disse._

_**Eiji**__: É pro bem dela - naquela hora meu corpo queria se livrar das mãos que me seguravam e ir ate ela mata-la...mas a única coisa que eu conseguia fazer em tamanho desespero era gritar_

_**Hotarubi- **__Harumi sua falsa! Sua mentirosa, asquerosa, eu te odeio!! – Mas isso só piorou as coisas. Eiji me fuzilou com o olhar de morte...sim, agora eu morreria com toda a certeza...foi ai que eu senti uma dor terrível em meu coração...comecei a suar frio e quando olhei para baixo, o banheiro estava inundado de sangue...sim eu iria morrer...de repente me veio uma ânsia de vomito e vomitei coisas horríveis...o sabão corroera todo meu organismo...e agora só sentia meu coração batendo cada vez mais fraco, meus olhos pesados e só pensava em me deitar e dormir._

_Eiji me soltou e levou, lavou as mãos cobertas de sangue e colocou sobre o banheiro a faca que ele havia cravado em mim. _

_**Eiji**__: Bem feito...mas estou feliz...agora tenho mil desculpas pra sua morte!! – dizia ele friamente_

_Meu corpo estava leve mas eu ainda continuava viva...não queria morrer... ainda mais por causa dele...mas não houve outra saída, meus olhos se fecharam involuntariamente e me senti mais longe do meu corpo...tudo que eu queria naquele momento era me vingar de todos eles, queria que a Ira me consumisse para massacrá-los...era tudo que eu queria, que eu mais queria."_

_**Flashback off**_

**Hotarubi**: AHHHHH!! PARA COM ISSO!! PARA!! PARA!! - com as mãos na cabeça, chorando. Com isso, havia se lembrado. Fora ali. Naquela hora ela havia morrido. Não se lembrava porque ainda era muito jovem, e seu cérebro havia considerado a situação muito traumática, tentando apagá-la de sua mente, mas Sayako havia trazido-a de volta.

**Phoebe**: Vai ceder? - se agachando para ficar na mesma altura que ela. - Ou teremos que piorar as coisas?

**Hotarubi**: E-Eu não sei...

**Phoebe**: Sayako - encara a amiga que entende o recado e se aproxima mais da menina.

**Sayako**: Olha aqui menininha...se não quiser que eu piore as coisas, que é o que eu estou pretendendo fazer, é bom ceder logo.

**Hotarubi**: VAI EMBORA!! VAI EMBORA DAQUI!!

**Sayako**: Posso Phoebe?

**Phoebe**: Fique a vontade...é toda sua...- ela diz, enquanto sai andando em direção a sala.

Sayako abriu um largo sorriso de dar arrepios a qualquer um, encarou Hotarubi firmemente e a obrigou a olhar em seus olhos.

**Sayako**: Olhe pra mim - ela a puxa pelo cabelo, fazendo a morena abrir os olhos.

Pronto. Já era. Ficaria revendo aqueles momentos por três dias, sem descanso, sonharia com aquilo, acordaria com aquilo e passaria o dia inteiro sofrendo. Isso só porque ela não aceitava ser quem era.

**Sayako**: Te vejo mais tarde...piveta. - ela a solta e vai atrás de Phoebe, mas o gatinho de Hotarubi aparece na sua frente, nervoso. - Sai pra lá bola de pelos! – o chutando com foça, fazendo-o bater na parede e desmaiar em seguida - Odeio gatos. - ela põe as mãos no bolso e sai, calmamente.

Não agüentando mais, Hotarubi desmaiou.

**Sayako**: Até que foi bem fácil.

**Phoebe**: Já colocou o tapa-olho? - de costas.

**Sayako**: Já, já...pode se virar agora.

Phoebe se virou, colocou as mãos no bolso e encarou a janela do quarto de Hotarubi, um sorriso maligno estampado em seu rosto.

**Sayako**: Acho que agora ela vai ceder.

**Phoebe**: Com certeza...agora tudo vai ficar bem...menos pra ela. –a morena começou a ri e Sayako a acompanhou.

Mas ambas não perceberam que eram observadas.

**Voz**: Essas meninas...são más.

**Voz 2: **Más? Isso é elogio...elas não medem forças para conseguirem o que querem...

**Voz**: Isso vai ser divertido.

**Voz 2**: Com toda certeza...

Risadas malignas são espalhadas pelo ar e em seguida, os dois vultos desaparecem, tinham planos para acabar com aquelas meninas...mas eles não sabiam no que estavam se metendo...e logo, logo iriam perceber que para acabarem com elas...era preciso muita capacidade.

_Continua..._

* * *

Reviews xD:

**Prisma159:** Haru: ISA!!! -esmaga ate não poder mais-  
Kyrara: Haru...cê vai matar ela o.o  
Haru: Vô não!! -Isa vai ficando roxa - Ops! -solta  
Kyrara: Ahh agora a gente entendeu!! Que bom que conseguimos fazer isso xD  
Haru: Bom mesmo...non non...a Phoebe é a Inveja heuehueheuheuhe Agora eu tô aturando primos pirralhos ¬¬  
meus braços já tão doendo de tanto carregá-los T-T

**Fabinho Uchiha:** Haru: Seu viado filho da mãe ¬¬  
Kyrara: OO  
Haru: Vou matar você...você e o Gui mauhauahauhauhauahuah  
Kyrara: Xiii adeus pro ces!  
Haru: Ei Binho...vamos brincar de pique? -rosna  
Kyrara: Não aconselhavel...e acho que ate vc sabe disso o.o  
Haru: Que casamento?????????? -mega vermelha  
Kyrara: Ahh ela já ta namorando...daki a pouco casa  
Haru: Olha quem fala ¬¬  
Kyrara(sem jeito e vermelha)

**Shiory e Naru:** Haru: Calma que ainda vai ter muitaaa coisa pra vc ficar surpresa n.n  
Kyrara: Tá traindo o Hamaruu simmm!! Coisa feiaaa!!  
Haru: Traição é uma coisa tão deploravel!  
Mei: Concordo...a pirralha ta traindo o pirralho huhu  
Saki: Com toda a certeza ele ficara sabendo disso mauhauahauhauha

reviews? onegai?

ja ne! 


End file.
